Pokemon: PROJECT JAGGED ROCK
by MustardOfDoom27
Summary: 1968. Kanto Region. One seemingly normal night SNORUNT, A Hoenn stray. Has had a rough day. However when she tries to go to Cinnabar Island, she meets a mysterious POLIWHIRL and her life will never be the same for her ever again  Rated K  Cause It's safe.


_POKEMON _

_PROJECT JAGGED ROCK_

Prologue

_Something doesn't feel right. I feel like a...a...POLIWHIRL?_

_?,?_

There was a large clap of Lightning.

"Say! You alright?" a voice asked. The voice sounded slightly croaking like a frog but human all the more.

"Yeah! Fine! Been better but fine!" I cried. Unlike the other voice mine was a more simple human voice.

"Haha! Still we're nearly there!" the second voice barked back. Now it was sghtly scared then last.

Then there was a brief flash of white and then a loud noise like a large crackle of Biscuit tins slamming against magnets.

"No...! Not Today!" the first voice screamed. Like a gun was pointed at the unknown source.

"Just hold on. One more minuet and I'll kiss you!" the voice laughed but still scared.

"I CAN'T IT'S TOO STRONG!" I screamed. Death was staring me in the eye.

Then there was a loud bang the same sound like the last but more crackling.

"!" I cried and felt Death was stepping closer and closer. closer and closer...then from there on it was like a big black cloud of amnesia.

_Unknown Amount Of Time Later..._

_?,?_

"Uurgh?" I groaned. I had a strange feeling. Like I was...different. Like you'd been winded by a boot.

"Where?" I moaned. My voice sounded gurgling but I thought it was just...you know...dribble.

"Am I?"

I couldn't see where I was. It was like my eye's were shut and unable to open. Then I felt a strange feeling. A Large pain in my chest shot up from there to my head. The pain was too much and I blacked out...

**THIRD POV:**

Pokemon Day Care Kanto Branch, Route 10, Kanto Region. Three days later...

Pokemon Day Care was a tiny wooden building. It was laying up on a snug little hill in the route. Then a Pokemon walked up, it was a small dark blue Pokemon. Around it was a beige and orange coloured rag. It was SNOWRUNT, not a native of Kanto no. It was an Immigrator. Slowly it walked towards the building and came to the door. Slowly the SNOWRUNT looked around. Nobody to embarrass her. This was it. She'd be the first Non-Kanto PDC Stray and then she did what she dreamed off. She tapped the red wood door. Almost instantly, the spy hole popped out of the door and it then searched. Then it rolled down on a small ball shaped machine. It was looking at her.

"_STRAY STRAY STRAY!_" a muffled male voice shouted

"_Pokedex read-out?_" a female voice cried

"_Err...SNOWRUNT!_" the male voice shouted back.

Quickly SNOWRUNT gasped and jumped out of it's range.

"What...w-w-w-was th-t-that?" SNOWRUNT gasped. She peered around to see the spy glass scanning before it then slipped back in.

"Whoa. I thought that I'd do this. I thought I could make it. But I can't. I'm a Foreign Fool..." SNOWRUNT sighed.

Quickly SNOWRUNT was about to run when she felt a thud in her rag. Then she looked in to see what it was. Then she sighed with relief, it was just her special gift she had, the RAINBOW SHARD, a tiny shard of a jewel that was the same colour as that of the Rainbow tied around on small rope she found when she was exploring the nearby Johto region. Quickly she then looked at the Spy glass one more time and fled away...then there was a small glint from the bushes. Suddenly two men about 20 climbed out the bush in a Ghillie (Suit designed with fake leaves to make you look invisible) suit armed with binocular's and Great Balls. It was two Tamers.

Karl and Leroy. The Legendary Hunters.

"Say..." Karl said shocked

"Yeah?" Leroy asked

"Was that what I think it was?" Karl asked

"A SNOWRUNT with something?" Leroy asked

"Correct!" Karl shouted back then he watched as it shot off.

"Let's get this..."

Cinnabar Island Shore line, ?.

It was sunset. Cinnabar at sun set was amazing. The red dust from Mt. Cinnabar made the sun set filtered and almost made it look like there was millions of suns scattered around. Then SNOWRUNT appeared, she'd hitched a ride on a TENTICOOL from Vermilion to here.

Quickly she walked up to the shore line and looked at it with a grin.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" SNOWRUNT gasped she then sat down by the Gym and looked at it for a few minuet's. The site was what made Cinnabar Island unique. It was more beutiful then the RAINBOW SHARD with the lights that shone yellow and red. Slowly after five minuets the main Sun slipped under the ocean like a sinking ship. The Ocean turned yellow before the sky went dark blue and the red orb's around slowly died back into invisibilty. Slowly SNOWRUNT thought of the site before she sat up and looked at a small Building, somewhere to stay the night. Quickly she walked towards it but as she did, she tripped and fell into the water before she rolled over and jumped up. "GOSH!" SNOWRUNT gasped. Quickly she then held out her RAINBOW SHARD and held it up against the star light. The small light was amplified like a torch and then SNOWRUNT saw what made her life never the same again.

A POLIWHIRL.

-0-


End file.
